The Rixa Reports
by Technician Fan
Summary: It was dark and rainy in the World That Never Was... what else is new! but the Organzation gets its newest headache on one such night. but through her insanity she may be the only hope for them all. No pairings... maybe?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We own only Rixa, her Code name thingy, her weapon, and her friend that will be listed later after they are introduced.

Also note that this will fe a freindship fiction of sorts, but we are fangirls in a sense, we just don't want to risk making our favories date Mary-Sues, we did NOT design Rixa or her freinds to be as such so if you think that... KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF! DONT LIKE IT... DONT READ IT! Its simple as that.  
-Love Rixa (Yes this is MY story, literally), the author

* * *

Prologue

The rain fell heavy as always on the asphalt streets of The World That Never Was, it was nothing new really it did this every day around the clock only pausing for a few brief moments, or sometimes a hour or two. But anyway, there was one thing that wasn't exactly ordinary sitting on the steps of a rather tall, rather skyscraper-like, building was a young woman with long neon baby blue hair. Her eyes were covered by her bangs even as she sat looking up into the rain. And in front of her stood two men; both clad in black leather cloaks. "So... this is the girl." Said the one on the left; boredom was evident in every word. "Yes number eight." Said the other, clearly annoyed by his friends lack of interest. "Hey kid! Our boss wants to meet you." Said number eight, he obviously had other places he wanted to be, but the girl just sat there and continued to look up, not bothering to move from her seated position or show any sign that she had heard him. Number eight then walked up the steps and grabbed the girl by her upper arm and attempted to lift her to her feet. He got her to stand but was flung back by a wall of fire and slammed into the wall across the small plaza; his hood falling in the process to reveal a mop of spiky red hair and startling emerald green eyes. "Dude that just ain't right... fine you wanna play with fire, well then lets PLAY!" said eight as he summoned whirling rings of fire that became red and silver chakrams. Eight then charged, chakrams blazing only to be blasted back by a pillar of water. "What's next Thunder? Ice? Wind? Or maybe some pretty pansies?!" he sputtered as he choked up water, he was clearly steamed (pardon the pun) at being whooped by a girl... TWICE! You think he would learn... WRONG! He charged again, but this time she vanished like sand in the wind and appeared behind him giving him a swift kick in the backside, making him land flat on his face. The until now silent girl then burst out laughing, earning more than enough stares from her fallen adversary. The forgotten comrade of eight then stepped forward from the shadows and drew back his hood, revealing blueish gray hair, and deep blue eyes that know more then they would let you believe. "heh heh... even I find your defeat amusing, Axel. Miss, if you would please follow us we can help you to better control you abilities, you can become near unbeatable." Said the bluenette, some how knowing what she wanted to hear. "HHHHMMMM... OKAY!" said the girl as if she were on a huge sugar high, not as fast, but just as loud. "How did you DO that?!" said Axel after finally prying himself from the wet asphalt. "I simply appealed to her better nature." Said Bluenette (or Blue-Grey-nette, whatever); Axel however still looked confused. "*sigh*... I told her what I thought she would want to hear." Explained Bluenette, making Axel mouth a long "Oh" as if he understood, maybe he did, but he probably didn't. But one thing was certain; this girl was a little... insane. So much that she almost made Larxene look normal... almost. Together they walked towards the massive pristinely white castle that hovered in the sky over a large glowing green pool. With only a purplish-blue bridge the seemed to be made of light, to connect the castle to the abruptly ending street. Within these walls the leader of these two, and various others awaited.

* * *

Though the past may be forgotten...

her path is set...

but where it leads...

only time will tell.

* * *

If no one can tell, the two guys are Axel (number 8, the flurry of the dancing flames), and Zexion (Number 6, the cloaked schemer). sorry i like showing of my Organization Knowledge, i don't even need to look up there powers, code names or numbers! i am just that good.

You can give suggestions for what her weapon could be, but keep in mind that she is a sorceress so i know a staff would be best but i was also thinking a whip, so please feel free to give a suggestion.

also if enough people ask for it I will upload her Bio


	2. The Castle That Never Was

Disclaimer: We Own only Rixa, her Code name thingy, her weapon, and her friends that will be listed later after they are introduced. And if we owned Kingdom Hearts, then Organization 13 would have lived… or at least gotten there hearts back with no memory of being evil!

Author's Note:

Also to anyone who has read and flamed my other stories if you don't like how i ramble about things or how i write _**MY**_ stories... DONT FREAKING READ IT!! dont put rude reviews because you don't like how something is written, if you think you can help a person become a better writter thats fine but don't insult someone because they wrote a story in a way different than you would. and yes i'm talking to whoever Reviewed "Where's Chuck?" and insulted how i write my stories. Also this is fan fictio its not ment to be perfect, at least try to spell things correctly, no offence to those who type so fast they don't realize the error and don't bother to fix them, also i center things because i think it makes it easier to read. and if your reading this, just so you know most literature these days is written like a fourth grader would for easier reading! Ok so simply put... love it or leave it alone.

-Rixa

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

The Castle That Never Was

"WWWWEEEEEE!" I screamed out loud as I twirled and leapt along the bluish-purple bridge of light. "HOMG! How deep is this hole anyway?!" I said when I almost fell, only to get a shrug in response from Red and silence from Grey-Blue. I stuck my tongue out in annoyance at there un-helpfulness, if the other members are as boring as these two… guh I think I might jump off here and now! Soon we reached the giant double door entrance to the even bigger castle.

Inside was white, white, and more white, oops nope there's some purple and blue! Wow how boring, this place needs a paint job. First thing on my list of things to do as a member of this group: paint the walls PURPLE! "Don't even think about it!" said a voice from out of nowhere. "Whoa who said that?!" I said taking up a sort of ninja like pose. "That was Xemnas, he probably knew you would think of something stupid like painting the walls or something, I know I did!" Said Red as he walked ahead of me, how they knew I will probably never know. I was then brought to a VERY tall door, it was then that a thought occurred to me: "HOW FREAKING TALL ARE SOME OF THESE MEMBERS!!!" it wasn't until the doors opened that I realized I had said this out loud. I bashfully walked into the high ceilinged room with many tall chairs of varying height. "welcome, young one you are no doubt wondering why you are here, and who you are… all these things will be made clear in time, but first can you tell me your name?" said a man in the same black get up as the other two, who sat in the highest chair.

As I thought about what he asked me I looked around the room through my bangs, I saw a total of 13 chairs on that the question asker sat in, and others that were all occupied by various people in more black cloaks, save for two seats which obviously belonged to Blue-grey and Red. "my name is… Rixa" I said as I looked up at the one who had asked. "Very good… my name is Xemnas." He replied as he pulled back his hood to reveal orange-gold eyes and a mop of messy silver hair. The other people then followed suit in a clockwise order: Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saïx, Demyx, Marluxia, Roxas, Larxene, Luxord, skip the two empty seats of Red and Blue-grey, Vexen and Xigbar. "you've also already met Axel," I turned around as Xemnas said this to see Axel give me a mock salute "and Zexion." When Xemnas said this I saw no indication that the guy with Blue-grey hair was Zexion but since he was the only one left who's name I did not know I assumed he was. It was not long after that, when I finally said "OK… what does all this have to do with me?" Xemnas chuckled a creepy laugh and said "You are… the newest member of our organization… number 14… Rixa… The Bumbling Mage."

This all started to sink in slowly till the door opened again and two girls, who looked younger that me walked in, one with Blackish-Blue hair wearing the same cloak, the other with blonde hair wearing a short white sundress. "I'm sorry superior but we have a problem…" said the blonde. Xemnas sighed heavily and said "What is it?" the blonde just stood and said with very little emotion "I have located another member." Xemnas seemed pleased and waved them away. As the door shut behind the two girls Xemnas then looked to me and gave me my orders I was to locate the newest member other than myself. This member could be found in Hollow Bastion. Where ever that is!

* * *

Everyone!!! PLEASE refer to the Home page and tell me your opininons on my Weapon! i cannot write the next chappter without knowing, because there **WILL** be a fight scene!

(: Thank you !!!! :)


	3. Hollow Bastion

You all know who is writing this it says the profile name near the top!

Authors note:

yes I know the story is going slowly (Don't kill me DarksOnlyAngel99!)  
sorry about the relative shortness of the chapters but I can't write out all my ideas and still have them make sense.  
But good news for the future, once the next two members are found I will begin what I am going to call: The Random Reports this will be a serious (LIES!) venture into the lives of members not important enough to make the cut into the actually Rixa Reports.  
I will place at the top of each chapter when this event takes place but other than that, please be my guest at my confusion party!

_**PS: READ THE EXPLANATION AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND RIXA'S SPELL CASTING METHOD!  
**_

-Rixa

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hollow Bastion

Hollow Bastion… more like Hollow Boredom! There's nothing but ruins and heartless here, unless you count the awesome backwards waterfalls!

"DUDE AWESOME! I wanna ride the confused water falls!!!" I shouted before I jumped into the water below the platform on which Xigbar and I stood. I was expecting to splash and fall deep into the water, but I just bounced of the waters surface like it was a marble floor.

"What the freak zeke!" I shouted as I pounded my fist on the surface in frustration. It was wet and cold but felt reasonably solid. What could cause water to act like this? I thought as I stood up with ease, the surface wasn't even slippery.

"Kid you need to learn that not everything is what it seems, that water was spelled by Maleficent to prevent heartless from drowning when they attacked intruders." Said Xigbar in his strange surfer dude way of speaking as he walked off and continued his assent to the gondola station. I followed suit soon after and it wasn't long till we reached the main hall of the once great Castle of Radiant Garden, as it used to be known.

"man I would have loved to see this place when it was still being used!" I said as I balanced along the railings of the great hall. I then jumped to the banister and slid down to the main floor, almost bowling Xigbar over. "So… where exactly is this new member?" I said in confusion after I jumped up to the chandelier for a better look around.

"In the la… Basement." He said and walked up the stairs on the left side and into the room on the corresponding side. I followed him in and was greeted by what had to be the best sight EVER! Shelves upon shelves of books of so many colors and subjects. I thought I might have died and gone to heaven, if it hadn't been for Xigbar waving his hand in my face.

"Yo! New kid the la… basement is this way." He said rudely and motioned for me to follow him up the stairs to one of the turntable things in the pillars. He turned the thing till it stopped on a green box, then he opened it but nothing was inside.

"Well that's a jip! There's nothing in it!" I said loudly as I started to walk of in a huff. But Xigbar grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back around and said "what did I say earlier?" he then pressed a loose book on the shelf to our left and a hidden door on the bottom of the box popped open revealing a button, which he then pressed. This then moved a book case to the right of us aside, revealing a room with another gondola. We stepped aboard and when the gondola started to move I promptly fell on my butt.

"Nice one kid." Chuckled Xigbar clearly amused by my surprise that the gondola moved so fast. How he knew was a mystery to me! Soon we arrived at our destination, the basement was musty with age but looked like someone had walked by recently, since the dust had been disturbed and footprints led clearly to the hall on our right.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about getting lost!" I said as I looked back at our foot prints in the dust as we walked along the dark halls. Three left turns, one dead end, and one right turn later we arrived at the heart of the basement. I was astonished to find the remnants of a laboratory in this forgotten part of the castle, it obviously hadn't been used in years… many years, I thought as I swiped my finger along a tabled in the center of the room. Xigbar was lost I thought, as I wandered the lab looking at all the gadgets I knew not the name for. I soon had to stop my exploration when I heard a scuffling noise behind me. I spun around not really knowing what to do, but ready for a fight none the less. I was charged by a purple and black blur, which knocked me into a wall.

"Hey calm down kiddo! Were her to help you. Hey Ritax… err … whatever your name is you okay?" shouted Xigbar has he dodged the blur which turned out to be a girl with long black hair that switched to purple when it reached her jaw.

"Yeah I'm cool" I muttered audibly as I felt the back of my head. I pulled my hand in front of my face to check for blood; yep I was bleeding… but not badly. I stood up, almost falling back down in the process but I did it. I then ran at the girl with the intent to punch her and hopefully knock her out, but sadly I was stopped by another wall of something, but this time it hurt… a lot! I looked at where she stood with her hand out, but what shocked me was the wall of data she used to stop me! It was just a transparent wall of floating zeros and ones, she must be able to control tech and anything pertaining to tech… including the data stored within. She then switched her open palm to a fist; the data followed her motions and condensed into a data sword. She then came charging at me with the intent to kill; I just ducked and put my hands over my head to hopefully protect myself.

"Move kid, MOVE!" yelled Xigbar in a sad attempt to get me to jump out of the way, but I was frozen with fear… I didn't want to die… not again! Just as the girl swung the sword something happened, in a flash of light I has holding a staff; preventing the sword from coming any further. The staff its self was white with a heart shaped crystal on one end and an upside down fleur-de-lis looking thing on the other. It basically looked like someone took the symbol I saw every where back at The Castle That Never Was; but like someone had stretched it out lengthwise and turned the heart-like part into a crystal. But anyway now that I had a weapon I could fight! I parried her attack with surprising ease, and tried to disable her charges by stabbing her leg but only gazed her; due to the fact that I wasn't used to my weapon yet.

"Try casting some magic kid!" shouted Xigbar from the side-lines; he was probably trying to see what I could do with my new found weapon. I thought hard about what would work against an opponent who used tech to fight, it was when I looked to my left and saw a power cable and a puddle of water that I got an idea. I jumped back from the stand-off, closed my eyes and thought about the sea, heavy rains, and the confused waterfalls from earlier. When I opened my eyes again, which was only a few seconds later, the crystal atop my staff was glowing a bright cerulean. "Okay now what?" I thought to myself, but I didn't get to think long. The girl charged at me again, but I was so surprised, I just swung my staff at her. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact and the pain of … whatever the sword was made of… stabbing me through. But instead I felt the cold spray of water hitting my face, I opened my eyes again to find the girl a few meters away sopping wet, but still standing. She then looked at me with dark blue eyes filled with fury, in the blink of an eye she charged again. Every time she charged I was barely able to dodge, till finally Xigbar reminded me of his presence, by distracting her with a few well placed arrows.

"Do what you need to do to stop her, I'll keep her busy." He shouted from his high upside-down perch near the ceiling. I backed away from the now distracted girl to charge my next spell. It took less time, but now my staff had a vibrant yellow glowing crystal; telling me it was time to end this fight. I swung my staff like I did before, and jets of white hot electricity shot out of the crystal like a rocket. Hitting the puddle below the girl, I thought I had missed, but then I remembered that water conducts electricity. The girl then crumpled to the ground, still alive but thankfully unconscious. Now just to get her back to the castle without her waking up. Xigbar the summoned a dark portal, and helped be carry the slightly larger girl through to a room she would later wake up in, hopefully calmer and ready to listen.

* * *

Yes the wait for my weapon is OVER! and i know the spells seem a little weird but in future chapters she will just cast the spells quickly and without thought. also in case anyone is woundering, yes she can cast spells without the staff, it just acts as a condenser for her to cast spells more efficiently.


End file.
